You Should Be Together
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: Disclaimer I don't own any of the HM characters. Ok for the summary.... What can One Little Dare lead to for two unexpected friends. MSOO


You Should Be Together

A/N: This is my first Hannah Montana fan fiction but I just love the Oliver Miley paring... It's awesome. Anyway please Read and Review and NO FLAMES!ONESHOT!

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were at Miley's house hanging out!

Lilly: I totally think that Zac Efron is way hotter than any other guy!

Miley: Lilly, I totally agree, but I don't really think that Oliver wants to talk about how hot some guys are and how not hot some guys are!

Lilly: Okay... Let's play truth or dare!

Oliver: OKAY

Miley: Alright

Lilly: Okay I'll go first... Oliver truth or dare?

Oliver: Uh...If it's okay with Miley!

Miley: I guess

So they leaned in and kissed. Then they broke apart and...

Robbie: Okay so how about we don't do that around me

Miley: Uh Daddy we were just-

Robbie: They were just leaving... Right?

Miley: Right... Bye guys!

Lilly: Bye... we'll talk later about ... things!

Miley: Okay bye Lilly!

Oliver: See you later at the beach party for school... Right?

Miley: Yea I wouldn't miss it for the world... Bye Oliver!

After they left Robbie wouldn't stop teasing Miley about her and Oliver kissing.

Robbie: So I am so excited to be getting a new son! So when is the wedding again?

Miley Daddy... it was a dare so leave me and Oliver alone about it... and no talk about it... AGAIN!

Robbie: Fine!

That night at the beach party!

Lilly: So... How was the kiss?

Miley: Lilly...Don't start!

Lilly: I just want to know... is he a good kisser?

Miley in a whisper: Between you and me... he is one of the best... EVER!\

Lilly: REALLY?

Miley: Really!... Now don't tell anyone!

Lilly: I won't.. I promise

Just then Oliver came up and asked if he could talk to Lilly. So they go and talk!

Lilly: What do you want?

Oliver: I have to ask you for a favor!

Lilly: Shoot!

Oliver: Ask Miley if she felt anything in that kiss!

Lilly: Why did you feel anything "Smokin' Oken'?

Oliver: Yea... I think... Just ask her for me!

Lilly: Okay... NOW?

Oliver: YES... NOW!

Lilly: Okay... I will be right back!

So Lilly left "Smokin' Oken" by himself while she went to talk to Miley about the KISS!

Lilly: Miles I have to ask you a question!

Miley: Uh... okay... Ask a way!

Lilly: Did you feel anything in that kiss with Oliver?

Miley: I thought we weren't going to talk about it?

Lilly: Yea well I just want to know because I think there was a few sparks!

Miley: Okay... I think there was too... I felt something... but don't tell ANYONE-

But before she was done talking Lilly was gone in search of Oliver to tell him the news about the kiss!

Lilly: OLIVER!

Oliver: What?

Lilly: SPARKS!

Oliver: HUH?

Lilly: There were sparks in the kiss!

Oliver: REALLY?

Lilly: Really!

Oliver: What should I do now?

Lilly: Go ask her out man!

Oliver: GOTCHA

Lilly: They should be together!

Oliver went over to talk to Miley!

Oliver: Hey Miley

Miley: Hey "Smokin' Oken"

Oliver: So what did your dad say after we left?

Miley: He teased me about it... but I don't care... It was just a kiss right?

Oliver: Yea ... right just a kiss!

Miley: So what did you want?

Oliver leaned in and kissed her! They finally broke apart!

Oliver: You want to go out sometime?

Miley: Do you mean as a date?

Oliver: Yea

Miley: So would we be girlfriend and boyfriend then?

Oliver: I don't know... It depends on what you want!

Miley: What would you want?

Oliver: To be together!

Miley: Me too!

Oliver: So are we together now?

Miley: I guess... YEA!

Oliver: Okay great... uh... Do you want to dance?

Miley: Yea let's get to dancing "Smokin' Oken"

So they danced! After that they went and told Lilly about them being together and all she said was...

Lilly: You really should be together!

Oliver and Miley just laughed. After leaving the party early to go for a walk ... Oliver walked Miley home. And this is what happened outside of her front door...

Oliver: So do you think your dad would mind if I kissed you?

Miley: Uh... he has seen us kiss before and all he did was tease me about it.. So I don't think he'll mind very much!

Oliver: Okay great!

Oliver leaned in and Miley leaned in then their lips met. Then Robbie AND Jackson opened the door and took a picture and all they said was...

Robbie and Jackson: You guys really should be together!

All Miley and Oliver had to say was...

Oliver and Miley: We are

Jackson: Finally

Robbie: I knew what I saw earlier would lead to something

They all laughed. Then Robbie drove Oliver home and Miley said good-bye. When they both went to sleep that night they both slept with a smile on each of their faces!

!THE END!

A/N: Okay that was my one-shot of Hannah Montana! Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review and NO FLAMES like I said. And if you couldn't tell I like Oliver's nickname... "Smokin' Oken".

Thanks, Chaseandzoforeva!


End file.
